The Physicist Excitation
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Penny and Amy try their hands at blind makeovers. Bestie Week Day Three Prompt: Girly Times


**Bestie Week Day Three Prompt: Girly Times. I, a girl, had to research girly activities, and then do further research on the activity I chose for this one-shot, and isn't that just a little sad?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except mah wounded female pride :P)**

A sea of makeup cluttered Penny's coffee table, some of it barely managing to sit upon it without falling. Most of the cosmetics belonged to the blonde, though Amy had contributed some from her small collection; however, an almost embarrassingly large portion had been pilfered from their men's Comic Con makeup stash.

The two women were seated on the couch, staring at the mess of tools that lay in front of them. Each wore a determined expression, bodies tensed.

"You ready?" Amy asked, voice almost stoic.

Penny gave a firm nod.

"Blindfold me."

The former waitress grabbed the black night mask – also stolen from Sheldon – and, after removing the neurobiologist's glasses, secured them over her eyes.

Sitting back, Penny watched tensely as Amy began fumbling around for makeup and brushes. The blush application went rather well, though one dab went right on Penny's nose. It was when Amy started with the lipstick that things began to go truly awry. The blonde tried not to cringe as she felt the paint smearing onto her cheeks, sometimes travelling dangerously close to her nostrils. They really should have had some drinks before starting this. At least then the horror would have only come the next morning – the way it was meant to be.

"Watch the eyes! Watch the eyes!" Penny yelped as Amy moved onto the mascara.

"I can't! I'm blindfolded!" Amy protested, waving the brush around. She tried going in again, but was headed straight for Penny's pupil, the action a reminder of why they'd chosen _not_ to drink.

"Yeah, okay, why don't we just skip the mascara?" Penny said, scrambling away from the neurobiologist.

"But it completes the look!" Amy argued, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, honey, I don't think anything's gonna complete whatever look you're giving me right now. Except maybe a clown car and a pie in the face," Penny said, mumbling the last part.

The scientist sighed. "Fine. Me next, then?"

When Penny agreed, the night mask was only off for a split second before Amy burst out laughing, clutching her side as she did so. The Nebraskan glared, aware that there was no way in hell that her makeover looked remotely good, but still not appreciative of Amy's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, just blindfold me!" she snapped.

Composing herself – though only slightly – the neurobiologist obeyed, covering Penny's eyes, and then sitting back to allow her to work.

Despite her annoyance at Amy's laughter, Penny still attempted to do a good job, even using her hands to try and discern where the woman's lips, cheeks, and eyes all were. It might have actually gone well had Amy not been prone to fits of giggles every few seconds, the various distortions of concentration Penny's painted face took on too amusing to remain calm.

"Yeah, Ames, if you laugh one more time, this lipstick is going in your ear," Penny finally threatened, earning her some silence on her bestie's part.

Ten minutes later, Penny pulled back, smiling to herself as she carefully placed the makeup brush back on her coffee table. "Okay," she said, beginning to pull off the night mask. "Let's see – holy crap on a cracker!"

The mauve shade of lipstick Penny had chosen – or grabbed rather – encircled Amy's mouth, none of it having managed to get on her lips. She'd also somehow picked up some bright red lip gloss and applied it all over her cheeks, the blush she'd then proceeded to include sticking to it in tiny, ugly flakes. The eyeshadow was the worst part; the neurobiologist practically looked like a raccoon. Penny didn't even want to know what she herself looked like.

"So how do I look?" Amy asked in a chipper tone. "For once, probably better than you!"

"Yeah, uh huh," Penny mumbled, in a horrified daze as she got to her feet. "Let's get some wine going in here."

As the blonde made her way to the kitchen, she caught sight of her reflection in the toaster. She almost jumped in shock. Amy had ended up picking a green shade of lipstick, making it look like the former waitress was wearing war paint. Long lines of mascara trailed down her cheeks, and a giant puff of blush was on her nose. This was the first and last time they did blind makeovers.

_Knock, knock, knock _"Amy and Penny?"

_Knock, knock, knock _"Amy and Penny?"

_Knock, knock, knock _"Amy and Penny?"

Amy got to her feet and strode to the door. Sheldon was already beginning to speak before she'd pulled it all the way open.

"Have either of you seen my night mask? My Poison Ivy figurine's provocative stance is rather -" the theoretical physicist broke off with his speech to let fly a piercing scream when he caught sight of Amy's face. Without a second thought, he was tearing back across the hall, arms flailing as he did so.

Amy stood blinking in the doorway before turning to face Penny. "Wow," she said. "I didn't think I looked that good."

Penny smirked, pulling out two wine glasses. As she finished filling them up with bitter liquid, another knock at the door was heard. Neither woman had a chance to answer it before Leonard was stepping inside.

"Hey, Sheldon came over screaming that – _whaaaaaaat is happening_?"

"Not to worry, Leonard," Amy said, ushering him back out the door. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Just experimenting with makeup for the wedding." With that she shut the door.

Both girls burst out laughing. Perhaps they _would_ have to try this again some time.


End file.
